2 OPCIONES PARA SER FELIZ¿CUÁL ELEGIRIAS?
by sakuritakiss
Summary: 2 jóvenes con diferentes formas de pensar...un joven cantante mujeriego y ciego de diversion q no ve la felicidad verdadera y otra joven alegre q sí sabe cuál es la verdadera felicidad solo que aun no lo encuentra...soy nueva en esto,espero que les guste
1. Prólogo

**2 OPCIONES PARA SER FELIZ… ¿CUÁL ELEGIRÍAS?**

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen y no hago este fic con fines lucrativos n.n ; espero que les guste este fic de esta novata n.n**

**PRÓLOGO:**

Muchos hombres piensan que lo que se necesita para ser feliz en este mundo es tener mucho dinero, fama y estar rodeados de mujeres hermosas para satisfacer cualquier "apetito", se preguntan también para qué "AMAR" a una sola mujer y conformarte con serle fiel y caer en la monotonía de "probar" siempre lo mismo cuando puedes aventurarte a "probar" nuevas y diferentes "comidas" sin el riesgo de comprometerse hasta desfallecer?...sí esto es lo que piensan la mayoría de los hombres y especialmente un joven de 20 años de ojos color chocolate en los que se puede leer el deseo de aventurarse a "probar muchas pero muchas comidas" y en su país en el cual le es mucho más fácil (y para quién no si él no es mas ni nada menos que uno de los cantantes de un famoso grupo musical?) que ni siquiera tiene que ir a buscar porque a él le ofrecen servicios a domicilio….

Muchas mujeres piensan todo lo contrario a ellos, para ellas lo único que se necesita para ser feliz es tener a quién amar…una persona especial por el que harías cualquier cosa para que sea feliz sin importar qué, porque si esa persona es feliz tú también lo serás sin importar que no sea a tu lado…Esto es lo que piensan la gran mayoría de mujeres firmemente y en especial una joven de 19 años de ojos color verdes esmeraldas tan brillantes, puros y llenos de vida…

Pero qué pasaría si precisamente estos 2 jóvenes con diferentes modos de pensar se encontraran y su destino fuera estar juntos pero solamente guiados por uno de sus pensamientos? Él lograría estar con ella solo por diversión y "probar" a la más dulce e inocente mujer que haya "probado" en su vida y ser feliz o ella podría hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre la forma de ser feliz en el mundo antes que esté con ella y se aburra?

**Bueno este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste n.n**

**Espero su opinión y también que me tengan paciencia ya q como dije soy novata en esto n.n.**

**Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer el fic de esta novata jejeje**


	2. Capitulo 1: El Grupo ANJELL

**Hola a todos los que se dan tiempo de leer este fic n.n **pz este es mi primer capitulo aki solo presento a los miembros del grupo… espero que les guste n.n

**2 OPCIONES PARA SER FELIZ… ¿CUÁL ELEGIRÍAS?**

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL GRUPO MUSICAL ANJELL**

_**¡ANJELL! ¡ANJELL! ¡ANJELL! **_Se escucha decir a varias muchachas con mucha energía llamando a su grupo musical favorito para que salga al escenario y las deleite con su presencia y sus canciones. Y no es para menos! Porque no solo las canciones las cautivaban sino también los que los cantaban! Y es que quién se podría resistir a esos 3 seres "perfectos" miembros del grupo ANJELL-el cual es muy famoso- si tan solo con su presencia hacían derretir a cualkiera?

Se encienden las luces del escenario señal de que el grupo están saliendo para dar inicio al tan esperado concierto…al momento en que salen se pudieron escuchar muchos gritos y también se podían ver numerosos carteles donde estaban escritos su adoración por ellos, esto no hace más que elevar el ego de los jóvenes cantantes y hacerlos sonreír arrogantemente…

Por parte de ellos solo saludan y dan inicio con la primera canción de la noche: I will promise you.

A pesar de cantar tiernas canciones ellos no lo son, solo cantan esa "cursilería"-como ellos lo llaman- para tener más fans y de paso más fama y a parte también que su disquera se lo ordena. Aún así disfrutan hacerlo-no como quisieran pero lo hacen- pero lo disfrutarían mucho más si cantaran y tocaran como ellos quisieran: de una forma salvaje y con gritos, pero no pueden hacerlo pues ya tienen una imagen ante el mundo como "los príncipes" que se vendría abajo si hacen lo que quieren, es por eso que se desquitan en el momento de "comer" para saciar su apetito y ser como son…

Terminan de cantar su primera canción en medio de gritos y silbidos, ahora continuaran con otra…"STILL"

Mientras cantan presentaré a nuestros adonis xP…

Comencemos con nuestro líder del grupo…un muchacho de 20 años, de piel bronceada, cabellos color castaño alborotados, ojos color chocolates muy penetrantes y llenos de deseo al momento de cenar; de estatura alta y de complexión delgada y fuerte, toca la guitarra y canta. Ante el mundo (conciertos, entrevistas y conquistas) se muestra de lo más encantador y tierno…"como todo un príncipe" piensan muchas para después caer rendidas a sus pies y hacer con ellas lo que le plazca para tener una deliciosa y placentera "cena"… su nombre es Shaoran Li, comenzó a cantar desde los 17- cuando terminó la secundaria- y formó su propia banda a los 18 que es todo un éxito…hasta ahora solo lo eran en Corea y China pero 2 años después del debut de su banda lo son por toda Asia y en algunos países de otros continentes como por ejemplo en América.

El segundo miembro de la banda es Eriol Hiraguizawa también de 20 años, de cabello negro azulado, ojos color azul oscuro, tiene la piel blanca como la nieve, es alto y delgado casi tan fuerte como Shaoran pero a Eriol lo rodea un aura de misterio. Es el más caballeroso del grupo puesto que desciende de una familia inglesa del cual saca provecho de sus modales ingleses para mostrar ante el mundo y ante su "cena". Su pasatiempo favorito- a parte de tocar- es gastarle bromas a Shaoran; igual de mujeriego que su líder pero se controla. Él toca la guitarra eléctrica.

Y por último Takashi Yamasaki, es el más joven del los 3- por lo que tiene las hormonas más alborotadas- y el más mentiroso que al juntarse con Eriol hacen un dúo sensacional para hacer pasar un mal rato a nuestro querido Shaoran. Tiene los ojos y cabellos color café, es un poco más bajo que Eriol y Shaoran; gracias a su capacidad para decir mentiras seduce fácilmente a sus presas (jijiji). Él toca la batería.

Terminan de cantar su canción y se preparan para seguir haciéndolo hasta dar fin al concierto y terminan muy agotados-demasiado como para que vayan a celebrar con una deliciosa y placentera cena- por lo que deciden irse a descansar al hotel….

"**Ya celebraremos mañana como es debido"-** dice Shaoran antes de subir a su habitación dirigiéndose a sus compañeros y amigos _(eso si yo te lo permito "querido" Shaoran -.-)_

**Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer ste fic n.n…**

**Para la próxima semana les traeré el capi 2 titulado…. "El Grupo Satochinari"**

**Adivininen qué quiere decir…n.n**

**Hasta la próxima semana n.n**


	3. Capítulo 2: El grupo SATOCHINARI

_**Hola a todos! Lamento muxo la tardanza de la actualización de este capitulo….les agradezco a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia q mi loca mente está creando jejeje….bueno ahora si aki viene el capitulo 2 y recuerden q los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen pero la trama de esta historia si n_n**_

**CAPITULO 2: EL GRUPO SATOCHINARI**

En una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de un parque-El Pingüino- como todos los domingos por las tardes se encuentran reunidas un grupo de chicas universitarias conversando animadamente sobre trivialidades hasta que una de ellas toca el tema del "AMOR"

-**Y dime Naoko, cuándo te atreverás a invitar a salir a ese chico de la biblioteca eh?**-preguntó de repente una de las chicas de cabello castaño largo y de ojos marrones a su amiga que se encontraba frente a ella.

-**Chiharu…pero qué cosas dices?...y-ya te dije que a mí no me gu-gusta Kenji**- contestó sonrojada la muchacha de cabello corto que por ahora estaba usando anteojos.

-**Kenji?...¿Te gusta Kenji? ¿desde cuándo?**- interrumpió una hermosa joven de cabello largo castaño hasta su cintura y con unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda algo sorprendida por lo que estaban hablando sus amigas.

-**Ahhhhhhh(suspiro de resignación) pz claro Sakura, por qué crees que Naoko iba a la biblioteca más de lo normal?**- contestó otra joven de cabello negro azulado largo con rizos en las puntas y con ojos color amatista quien al seguir viendo la cara de su prima y mejor amiga con sorpresa y desconcierto continuó**- no me digas que no lo notaste?**- al ver que negaba prosiguió- por **qué será que ya no me sorprende eso de ti Sakurita?**-comentó finalmente derrotada al ver que su prima sigue igual de despistada.

-**Pz claro, a ninguna de nosotras nos sorprende…sí sigues igual de despistada Sakura!**- exclamó divertida una joven llamada Rika que tiene el cabello corto negro.

-**Jejejeje**-comenzó a reir nerviosa Sakura- **Tomoyo entonces tú si te diste cuenta?- preguntó a su prima.**

-**Sí Sakura, yo fui la primera en darse cuenta n_n….soy mucho más observadora que ustedes n_n.**

-**Sí, eso es verdad ' ; y dinos Rika cómo van las cosas con el profesor Terada?**-preguntó esta vez Chiharu.

Naoko se sintió aliviada de que ya no siguieran preguntándole sobre Kenji.

Kenji es el muchacho voluntario que se encarga de la biblioteca, es un chico muy amable al que le encanta mucho leer y estar rodeado de libros y fue por eso que se ofreció sin dudar como voluntario de la biblioteca. A parte de estudioso es también muy guapo, amable, respetuoso y sobre todo comparte con Naoko la fascinación por las cosas paranormales y es por eso que ellos se llevan de maravilla y se atraen mutuamente cosa que no se dan cuenta y como consecuencia ninguno de los 2 se atreve a invitar al otro a salir por miedo a ser rechazado.

-**Pz la verdad no lo sé, hay veces en que creo que me mira como algo más pero luego cambia totalmente su comportamiento tratándome fríamente y hasta indeferente…ya no sé qué pensar ni qué hacer**-contestó Rika triste y preocupada.

El profesor Terada lleva enseñando en la Universidad de Tomoeda por 5 años y aunque ha visto a muchas estudiantes hermosas y esculturales nunca le han llamado la atención de forma sentimental o física….nunca hasta ahora que conoció a Rika Sasaki una muchacha relamente hermosa y muy madura además de gentil e inteligente, al principio solo le asombraba de que no fuera como las demás chicas, ella siempre se vestia de una manera sencilla pero juvenil y no usaba mucho maquillaje por lo que era hermosa naturalmente. No sabe cómo ni cuándo llegó a sentir algo más por Rika. Cada vez ella estaba en sus pensamientos y siempre que veía a cualquier muchacha se le venía a la mente Rika y las comparaba resultando obviamente que Rika es mucho mejor que cualquiera. Pero él no podía pensar siquiera en ella como algo más ya que fácilmente podría ser su hermana pero le era inevitable verla con otros ojos y cuando su conciencia le decía que ella era prohibida la trataba fríamente e indiferente cuando por dentro estaba aguantándose las ganas de besarla…lo que el profesor no sabe es que Rika siente lo mismo por él.

-**No te preocupes Rika ya verás que todo saldrá bien n_n-** comentó Sakura para animarla-**No te rindas n_n.**

-**Gracias Sakura n_n**- agradeció sinceramente Rika.

-**Y qué nos dices tú Chiharu? No nos diga que no hay alguien que te guste porque no te creeremos…bueno talvez Sakura sí lo haga jejeje pero el resto de nosotras no**- habló Tomoyo mientras a Sakura le saliía una gota de su cabeza pz ella difícilmente se dá cuenta de las cosas.

- **Está bien chicas les diré quién me gusta… a mí me gusta ! ** .- exclamó Chiharu con un sonrojo, sus ojos en forma de corazón y con con una gran sonrisa( sonrisa de enamorada, ya se imaginarán jejeje)

-**Wow! No creí que de verdad te gustaba…**-dijeron al unísono Rika y Naoko.

-**Pero… estás segura Chiharu?...es posible que solo sea admiración y no amor**-dijo Tomoyo.

-**No Tomoyo, estoy segura, cada vez que lo veo se me acelera el corazón y olvido cómo respirar….él es tan encantador, amable y sobre todo guapo! n_n**- dijo una alegre Chiharu mientras le brillaban los ojos con tan solo mencionarlo.

-**Sí, lo que dijo Chiharu es cierto**- aseguró Rika.

-**Pero chicas no creen que sólo aparente serlo para ser más popular?** ( xicas Tomoyo tiene razón ne? xD)- preguntó Tomoyo.

**-No, no lo creo Tomoyo**- aseguró seriamente Chiharu.

-**Tú que crees Sakura?-**preguntó Naoko.

-**Eh?**

-**Crees que Yamazaki solo aparente ser encantador para ser popular?**

-**Jejejeje…pz…etto…**-hablaba nerviosa Sakura mientras todas la miraban- **quién es Takashi Yamazaki?**

Al momento en que Sakura preguntó eso TODAS las chicas cayeron al piso estilo anime y una gran gota en sus cabezas aparecían.

-**Eh? Chicas qué les pasa?...por qué me miran asi?**- dijo al principio confundida y luego nerviosa por las miradas que sus amigas le mandaban.

-**Sakura, esto es una broma verdad? ñ_ñ**-preguntó Chiharu con un tic en su ceja.

-**Eh?...N-no, no lo es…acaso debería conocerlo?-**siguió preguntando Sakura aun confundida.

-**Pués claro! TODOS lo conocen!** – exclamó Naoko.

-**Ah si?**-ladeó la cabeza- **pz yo no lo conozco**- se ¿defendió? Sakura.

-**Es que en qué mundo vives Sakura?-** dijo un poco alterada Chiharu.

-**Calma, calma Chiharu, no te alteres**- habló Tomoyo tratando de calmar a Chiharu.

-**Veamos Sakura, conoces a ANJELL?**- preguntó esta vez Rika.

-**ANJELL?...No, qué es eso? Y por qué me preguntan eso si estábamos hablando del tal Yamazaki?...no entiendo.**

Se escuchó un suspiro por parte de las chicas que no podían creer que no conozca al tan popular grupo ANJELL, probablemente Sakura era la única persona en todo el continente que no conocía a ANJELL, qué tan despistada puede llegar a ser Sakura? Tal vez éste es su límite de despiste…

-**Bueno, bueno deja que te explique entonces Sakura n_n** – expresó calmadamente Tomoyo- **ANJELL es un grupo musical muy famoso en toda Asia y en algunos otros países de otros continentes; es un grupo que ahora está de moda entre la juventud...**- hizo una pausa para que Sakura lograra captar la información hasta ahora dada- **está conformado por 3 muchachos mas o menos de nuestra edad. El líder del grupo es Shaoran Li que toca la guitarra y es el vocalista. El siguiente es Eriol Hiraguizawa que toca solo la guitarra eléctrica y por último está…**

-**Takashi Yamazaki**-interrumpió Chiharu- **que toca la batería y es el más apuesto y encantador del grupo**- dijo emocionada.

-**Por eso Sakura nos sorprende que no los conozcas si son tan populares y sobre todo entre las chicas-** comentó Naoko todavía sorprendida de que su amiga no conociera a un grupo tan famoso como lo es ANJELL.

-**Ah pz…jejeje no veo mucho la TV porque mi hermano siempre está de visita cuando llego a casa y no me deja verla, tampoco escucho la radio y por último no me llaman mucho la atención las revistas de las celebridades**- argumentó Sakura en su ¿defensa?

-**Ah! Ahora entiendo por qué no sabes sobre ellos**-comentó Rika

-**Sí; bueno chicas ya es un poco tarde y me toca hacer la cena así que nos vemos mañana n_n** –habló Sakura levantándose de su asiento dispuesta a salir de la cafetería.

-**Espera** **Sakura, vamos juntas. Yo también me voy chicas, nos vemos mañana, adiós n_n**- se despidió también Tomoyo.

-**Sí, hasta mañana**-dijeron al unísono Chiharu, Naoko y Rika.

Después de unos segundos de que Tomoyo y Sakura se despidieran, Chiharu recordó algo que Tomoyo les prometió a todas.

-**Espera Tomoyo!-**gritó Chiharu cuando las primas estaban ya en la puerta de salida de la cafetería.

-**EH? Qué pasa Chiharu?**- preguntó Tomoyo cuando Chiharu llegó hasta la puerta donde ellas se encontraban.

-**No olvides conseguir las entradas del concierto que nos prometiste**- le recordó Chiharu.

-**Sí, no te preocupes que no lo he olvidado n_n**- aseguró con una sonrisa Tomoyo.

-**Bueno gracias, hasta mañana**-contestó y se alejó de las jóvenes regresando a donde estaban las otras muchachas.

Tomoyo y Sakura se dirigían a sus respectivas casas, iban juntas ya que el camino que debían de seguir era el mismo hasta cierto punto. Sakura iba pensando sobre las entradas que Chiharu mencionó y que Tomoyo prometió conseguirlas, su curiosidad era enorme pero no quería incomodar a su prima y mejor amiga preguntándoselo, pz de seguro ya se lo mencionaría pero no la presionaría….no, por más que su curiosidad la estuviera matando no lo haría, ella quería que Tomoyo confiara en ella y si no le decía era por algo aunque le dolía tan solo pensar que Tomoyo no lo hiciera. Esa idea tan pronto como vino se fue, pz en qué rayos se supone que estaba pensando? Estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua…

Mientras esos pensamientos surcaban por la mente de Sakura realizaba gestos extraños y graciosos que la pelinegra notó al instante y le divertía cada gesto que su prima hacía así que se permitió seguir con la tortura para su prima. Pasado ciertos minutos se dijo que ya era suficiente.

-**Sakura**-la llamó

-**Dime n_n**- contestó con una sonrisa

- **Recuerdas sobre las entradas que comentó Chiharu?-** preguntó

Sakura asintió.

**Pz esas entradas son para el concierto que ANJELL realizará aquí en Tomoeda este sábado y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir con nosotras para que así conozcas al grupo**- le dijo a la castaña.

**Uhm…**- se quedó pensando por un momento- **sí, está bien, me gustaría ir. Mi padre irá toda esta semana a una excavación y mi hermano tendrá turno ese día así que no habrá problemas n_n**-contestó Sakura.

**Perfecto!...uhm entonces estarás sola esta semana** – Sakura asintió- **pz vente conmigo toda esta semana y asi pasarla juntas hasta que tu padre regrese, qué dices?** – cuestionó animada por la idea que se le cruzó por la mente.

**Está bien, se lo diré a mi padre y yo luego te llamo** – Tomoyo asintió – **bueno entonces hasta mañana n_n** – se despidió cuando llegaron al punto de separación de sus caminos.

**Hasta mañana Sakura n_n** – le contestó despidiéndose.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika se conocen desde la primaria, se volvieron buenas amigas, se juntaban siempre en los descansos para almorzar o hacer cosas juntas. En secundaria y preparatoria se separaron pero nunca perdieron el contacto. Las únicas que seguían juntas eran Sakura y Tomoyo. Luego se volvieron a encontrar en la universidad cada una con carreras diferentes pero compartían 1 ó 2 clases todas juntas.

Sakura estudia arqueología, al igual que su padre descubrió que también le fascinaba descubrir cosas nuevas y estudiar el pasado.

Tomoyo estudia diseño de modas, desde pequeña siempre mostró un gran interés por confeccionar diferentes trajes para sus amigas en cualquier ocasión.

Chiharu estudia gastronomía, le encanta mucho cocinar además de que cree a los hombres se los conquista primero por el estomago.

Naoko estudia literatura, le fascina escribir y crear historias de diferente género, desde las más románticas hasta las más terroríficas.

Rika estudia educación, le gusta mucho enseñar y su deseo es convertirse en una gran maestra.

Cuando se reencontraron se pusieron muy contentas y comenzaron a salir en grupo como en los viejos tiempos hasta que a Chiharu se le ocurrió la gran idea de ponerle un nombre a su grupo, pz se dio cuenta de que en la universidad habían muchos grupos de chicas y que todos curiosamente tenían un nombre. Las chicas aceptaron y comenzaron a pensar en qué nombre le podrían poner hasta que una de ellas- Naoko – se le ocurrió de que podrían hacerlo con las primeras sílabas de sus nombres y el resultado final fue: SATOCHINARI.

Su rutina es que todos los domingos, que no se podían ver en la universidad, se reunían por la tarde para pasar más tiempo juntas y conversar.

_**Les pido nuevamente disculpas a todos aquellos que se dan el tiempo de leer mi historia por no haber actualizado. **_

_**Es posible que ahora tarde mucho más de lo normal ya que se viene mi examen de admisión y pz tengo que prepararme….**_

_**Espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos y también me gustaría saber cómo les gustaría a ustedes que siguiera la historia, es decir, cómo les gustaría a ustedes que fuese el primer encuentro de Sakura y Shaoran, estoy abierta a sugerencias e ideas.**_

_**Hasta la próxima y les digo que ya estoy avanzando en el tercer capitulo y creo que lo titularé: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO.**_


	4. CAPITULO 3: Viaje y Concierto inesperado

_**Hola a todos! Aki stoy de nuevo con un nuevo capi n_n….les agradezco a todos los q me dejan reviews, me hace feliz d q lean mi historia y les guste n_n. bueno aki les dejo el capitulo 3…**_

_**Las letras en cursiva y negrita son notas de la autora jejeje**_

**CAPITULO 3: Viaje y concierto inesperado**

_**SHAORAN POV**_

Escucho un sonido desesperante que no me deja en paz, trato de ignorarlo pero es imposible porque lo escucho cada vez más cerca….pero qué rayos es ese maldito sonido?

Me muevo incómodo en mi cama y me cubro la cara con una almohada para ya no oír más ese fastidioso sonido, pero alguien me lo quita y fastidiado me decido a abrir los ojos y decirle unas cuantas cosas al que se atrevió a hacerlo.

Los abro y no es ni más ni menos que mi "amigo" y compañero de banda Eriol Hiraguizawa el que se encuentra frente a mí muy cerca…demasiado para mi gusto y se sigue acercando más!. Qué rayos pasa aquí? Y yo por qué no reacciono? Es cierto que estoy aterrorizado pero quién no lo estaría? Malditos músculos, reaccionen! ; Ese desgraciado de Eriol aún se sigue acercando y yo aun no reacciono! Ahora veo que al maldito ese de mi amigo se le forma una sonrisa burlona-la que tanto detesto- y por fin! Puedo reaccionar y lo empujo violentamente nervioso-y quién no?- provocando que se caiga fuertemente en el piso sentado, yo también casi caigo pero logré mantener el equilibrio…

**-¡¿Qué rayos se supone que estabas haciendo Eriol?**- le dije o mas bien le grité furioso.

**-Jajaja**-rió divertido-, **pues despertándote amigo, qué más podría estar haciendo?**- preguntó "inocentemente".

**-Despertar?**- me levanté de mi cama para encararle mejor- **Le llamas despertar al intento de besarme?**- le grité furioso.

**-Oh vamos, era solo una broma**-respondió agitando su mano para quitarle importancia- **y ves que logré mi cometido**- me dijo señalándome y burlándose- **ahora que ya estás despierto arréglate rápido que Tsukishiro quiere vernos para decirnos algo**- me dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Tsukishiro? Y ahora para qué nos quiere reunidos?...es cierto, es nuestro productor pero si tiene algo que decirnos por qué no se lo dice solo a nuestro manager? Para eso están los managers no?...solo espero que no se trate de algún concierto inesperado para reunir fondos o algo así.

Me visto rápidamente y me doy cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tengo a alguien en mi cama y esto es un milagro! Porque que YO el grandioso e irresistible Shaoran Li (_sí, más modesto no puede ser -.-)_ haya despertado sin ninguna chica en su cama es una verdadera hazaña!; ahora que recuerdo anoche fue el concierto y estábamos muy cansados así que hoy tendremos nuestra "cena" de celebración.

Bajo hasta la sala donde me están esperando Eriol, Takashi y Yue-el manager-, me ven y me hacen seña de que me apure y los siga.

Yue Tsukishiro-hermano del productor- es nuestro manager, es serio y difícilmente muestra sus emociones, siempre se ve tan calmado aunque esté enojado y su cara parece el mismo hielo que por momentos creo que carece de emociones, solo habla lo necesario e interviene en nuestros asuntos cuando ve que algo nos puede perjudicar. Eriol, Takashi y yo le tenemos algo de aprecio ya que no es como otras personas que nos critican por nuestra forma de celebrar. Aunque también hemos llegado a pensar que está del otro bando- ya me entienden- pues hasta ahora no lo hemos visto salir con alguna chica y con la pinta que tiene muchas se le acercan pero él ni caso les hace y eso es extraño, o sea no quiero decir que sea un desgraciado como nosotros pero al menos debe tener alguna para pasar el tiempo no creen?. Pero él nada NADA y la verdad ya estamos dudando de que sea normal.

Llegamos a la producción y entramos a la oficina de Tsukishiro- entiéndase el hermano de nuestro manager- quien como siempre está sonriendo-odio esa sonrisa- y nos hace seña para sentarnos.

**-Hola muchachos n_n**- nos saluda a nosotros 3- **buenos días hermano**- saluda a Yue quien solo asiente la cabeza.

**-Sí, como sea; ahora qué quieres Tsukishiro?**- es cierto no fui amable pero me exaspera que se ande con rodeos y mostrando esa sonrisa idiota. Yue solo me dirigió una mirada fría pero ya ni me afectan.

**-Tan impaciente como siempre Li**- me dijo el de las sonrisitas- **bueno, los he llamado para comunicarles que tendrán que dar un concierto este sábado en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda para recolectar fondos para un albergue**- lo ven? Siempre hace eso sin consultarnos y no nos podemos negar porque dañaríamos nuestra imagen de "chicos buenos".

**-Y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes Tsukishiro?**- pregunté molesto.

**-Porque si lo hacía antes sabía que se negarían, es por eso que esperé a que faltaran pocos días para el concierto y así no se pudieran negar n_n** – nos lo dijo muy cínicamente; de verdad que algún día me las pagará este Tsukishiro…

**-Y cuándo partiremos hermano?**- preguntó calmado como siempre Yue aunque creo que por dentro debe estar al menos algo molesto por no haberle informado primero a él que es el manager de nuestro grupo.

**-Mañana por la noche**-respondió tranquilamente.

**-Mañana? Pero si el concierto es el sábado, por qué tendríamos que ir mañana por la noche para llegar el miércoles?**- preguntó Eriol.

**-Ah! Eso es porque ensayarán allá, tienen que familiarizarse con el escenario que hay allá y además porque harán un TOUR antes del concierto porque los encargados del albergue pidieron que sacaran a los niños a pasear y….supongo que no querrán hacer el ridículo si se pierden verdad?**- nos dijo burlándose.

Qué? Haber esperen…hacer un TOUR? Sacar a los huérfanos a pasear? Eso ya es demasiado!. Lo de hacer un TOUR no es problema para mí ni para los chicos porque así conoceremos y probaremos qué clase de delicias tiene Tomoeda ja! Eso sí será interesante….pero sacar a esos mocosos a pasear ¿ no! eso sí que no!. Eso es demasiado aburrido. No soy el único en pensar así, Takashi y Eriol también lo piensan…que cómo lo se? Ja! Eso es fácil de deducir con tan solo ver sus caras.

**-Y por qué tenemos que hacer eso? Por qué?**- preguntó Takashi algo molesto.

**-Tranquilos, eso hará que su fama crezca aun más**- dijo Tsukishiro.

Cómo unos niños nos pueden hacer más famosos?. Si eso fuera posible ellos lo serian también no?

Tsukishiro al ver nuestra cara de incredulidad y de interrogante siguió diciendo.

**-Cuando las personas vean (y sobre todo las mujeres) que están ayudando a esos pobres y solitarios niños a que pasen un momento de alegría, los adorarán más de lo que ya los adoran**- nos dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo…aunque pensándolo bien tiene razón.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato hasta que como líder del grupo me decidí romper el silencio.

**-Está bien, lo haremos**- le dije fríamente para que no se dé cuenta de que con su motivo estuvimos más que convencidos pero que nuestro orgullo no nos permitía dejar ver el entusiasmo. A veces creo que Tsukishiro hace estas cosas y disfruta ver cómo nos manipula fácilmente y cómo caemos en sus enredos. Miré a los demás que asintieron excepto Yue que solo me miró e interpreté eso como un "si eso es lo que quieres…"

**-Muy bien chicos n_n, eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse n_n**- nos dijo sonriendo aún más.

Luego de esa reunión nos dirigimos al hotel, ninguno de nosotros pronunciamos palabra durante el camino.

**-Bueno, ahora solo nos queda empacar para ir a ese susodicho lugar**- comentó fastidiado Yamazaki. A él le gustan las ciudades grandes y por lo que sabemos Tomoeda no es muy grande que digamos, sería un milagro si encontráramos algún lugar donde divertirnos en grande… no entiendo cómo es que le pueden llamar ciudad a tan pequeño lugar! Bueno tal vez exagero pero sé que es MUY pequeño comparado con Tokio o Hong Kong.

**-Oh vamos Yamazaki!, no seas pesimista**- le dijo Eriol colocando su mano en el hombro de Takashi- **conoceremos nuevas delicias que probar no te parece?**- A Takashi se le formó una sonrisa traviesa- **y también es posible que conozcas a tu chica perfecta, te enamores, te cases y seas feliz como una lombriz n_n** - terminó de decirle un muy amigable y divertido Eriol a Takashi quien en el momento que escuchó las palabras "enamorarse" y "casarse" miró a Eriol con una cara de horror total como si hubiera mencionado al mismo diablo.

**-Jajajaja**-soltó Eriol una fuerte carcajada al ver la cara de Yamazaki.

**-Jajajaja**- le seguí a Eriol, no pude aguantar las ganas de reírme también al ver a Takashi en ese estado de shock.

**Eso no es gracioso**- nos dijo Yamazaki serio después de varios minutos que estuvimos riéndonos como locos al imaginarnos a Takashi como un tonto enamorado y vestido de traje para su boda.

**-Jajaja…es que jajaja…me da risa jajaja…imaginarme jajaja…a ti…vestido de pingüino jajajaja**- solté riéndome aun más y con Eriol siguiéndome.

**-Ja…ja…ja**-se rió sarcásticamente Yamazaki- **sí como sea…qué haremos hoy?**-preguntó cambiando de tema.

**-Uhm…buena pregunta**-contestó Eriol con una mano en su mentón pensativo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato pensando sobre qué hacer para aprovechar este día y mañana.

**-Por qué no vamos a divertirnos esta noche?**- sugerí- **Recuerden que anoche el concierto fue todo un éxito**- les dije sonriendo con complicidad.

**-Oh! Claro, claro**- respondió Takashi entusiasmado como un niño al que le dicen que le van a comprar un nuevo juguete.

La respuesta de Eriol fue más que obvia.

Cuando estuvimos de acuerdo cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones bajando solo cuando era momento de comer.

Llegado el momento de partir los 3 nos dirigimos a la puerta pero una voz nos detuvo.

**-Esperen, los acompañaré para que no se metan en problemas**-serio como siempre Yue se dirigió con nosotros.

**-Está bien, como sea**- le dije. _"Espero que esta vez le haga caso a alguna chica para así estar seguros de que es completamente normal"_-pensé.

Nos dirigimos al auto y después de unos minutos nos estacionamos en una disco que ya ni el nombre recuerdo jejeje, es que de tantas a las que he ido me confundo.

Entramos al dichoso lugar y como era de esperarse ni bien pusimos un pie en el local teníamos todas las miradas sobre nosotros, algunos sorprendidos y otros-por no decir otras- nos miraban lujuriosas.

Pasamos de largo hasta la barra, cada uno pedimos nuestras bebidas, claro, excepto Yue quien solo pidió agua.

Nos quedamos sentados por unos segundos hasta que Takashi dijo con una sonrisa.

**-3**

-**2**-siguió Eriol también con una sonrisa.

**-1** – terminé la cuenta regresiva también con una sonrisa y se aparecieron de la nada 4 chicas….jajaja nada sorprendente para nosotros pues casi al instante nos van a buscar las mujeres sin movernos o decir nosotros algo, siempre ha sido así (al menos conmigo siempre desde que tengo memoria)

**-Hola "amigo"**- me dijo una pelirroja que me sonreía seductoramente acercándose a mí peligrosamente dejándome ver sus pechos- **bailamos?**- terminó de decirme al oído y con sus manos puestas sobre mis piernas subiendo y bajando provocativamente. Sonreí arrogante, este tipo de mujeres son las que me gustan más porque son mucho más fáciles por decirlo de forma suave y a demás uno no se tiene que estar preocupando después porque las de ese tipo solo querían una noche caliente.

Me levanté y dí una mirada rápida a los demás. Las otras mujeres estaban en las mismas con mis compañeros, era obvio que ellos aceptarían al instante. Miré a Yue y me di cuenta que como de costumbre estaba como un hielo…ni siquiera miraba a la chica que tenía a lado suyo! Cómo es que se controla que ni siquiera se derrite ante esa mujer que se le está ofreciendo en bandeja de plata!...creo que de verdad está del otro bando…

Encojo los hombros…en fin, no me interesa. Paso a lado de Eriol quien me dio un paquete de condones… qué bueno! A mí se me había olvidado jejeje pero como siempre el precavido de Eriol está ahí para ayudarnos; los guardo en mis bolsillos y sigo de largo hasta la pista de baile junto a la pelirroja.

Comenzamos a bailar y por Dios! Esta chica se me está más que ofreciendo…prácticamente estamos teniendo sexo pero con la ropa puesta…ésta chica sí que sabe cómo excitarme, sabe dónde y cómo tocar, es obvio que es toda una experta….en fin ya no aguanto las ganas. La tomo de la mano y la saco de la pista, ella parece comprender y me jala a un lugar oscuro, me empuja y caigo sobre algo suave… un colchón! Vaya un colchón! Creo que vendré más seguido por aquí.

Se me echa encima y comienza a besarme apasionadamente y con deseo, yo solo me limito a corresponder pero no quiero besar solo su boca sino otras partes…ya me entienden **(**_**claro que sí pervertido)**_

Podía escuchar sus gemidos que quedaban ahogados por el ruido de la música que se escuchaba afuera. Llegué muy rápido al orgasmo y ella también…fue agradable, pero he tenido mejores "cenas" jajaja sí…soy exigente jajaja.

Así tan rápido como empezó todo terminó, se vistió y yo hice lo mismo. Tenía buen cuerpo debo admitirlo, me hubiera excitado si otras fueran las circunstancias, pero ahora que ya lo he tocado y probado...ya no.

**-No estuvo nada mal cariño**- ja! Claro que no, eso dañaría mi ego, aunque yo no diría lo mismo, no fue tan agradable como esperaba pero ya qué! Afuera hay más y la noche aun es joven; sonreí travieso ante mi ultimo pensamiento y al parecer ella creyó que opinaba lo mismo que ella….ja! que piense lo que quiera- **espero que lo volvamos a repetir otra noche**- me dijo acercándose; yo solo sonreí, una sonrisa falsa y divertida, yo nunca como del mismo plato dos veces jajaja.

**-Tal vez**- le susurré al oído y me fui a la barra a esperar mi plato principal porque la de entrada no me satisfizo lo suficiente.

Para mi sorpresa, bah! A quién engaño?, ya no es una sorpresa para mí. Yue estaba en la barra también y por la cara de aburrido que trae veo que no la está pasando bien y no es necesario ser Sherlock Holmes para saber que no estuvo con la chica que se le ofrecía.

**-Hola**- lo saludé- **veo que te aburres**- no contestó, solo me dirigió una mirada que interpreté como un: " oh! Qué gran descubrimiento!"

Luego de un año de tenerlo como manager he aprendido a interpretar sus miradas; si alguien que pasara por aquí nos viera de seguro creería que Yue está molesto pues su mirada es seria, fría y tiene el ceño levemente fruncido…oigan! No malinterpreten! El que lo haya estado observando y lo conozca ahora más no quiere decir lo que ustedes están pensando, tenía que conocerlo bien para saber si sería de confianza tenerlo como manager o no….

De repente sonó su celular, contestó y solo dijo un "está bien" para luego colgar. Esto no me daba buena espina.

**-Quién era?**- le pregunté

**-Mi hermano**- me contestó después de unos segundos. Fruncí el ceño, esto no podía ser nada bueno.

**-Y qué quería?**- le pregunté algo enojado porque algo dentro de mí me decía que no me iba a gustar su respuesta.

Tardó unos segundos en responder. Me estaba comenzando a impacientar.

**-Partiremos a las 7:00 a.m**- expresó seriamente.

Lo sabía esto no me iba a gustar. A las 7? Veo mi reloj y son apenas las 3, vaya el tiempo se me pasó volando con la pelirroja esa!. Grr… maldito Tsukishiro y yo aun no estoy satisfecho!

**-Iré a buscar a los demás**- le dije y sin esperar respuesta alguna me fui a buscar a Eriol y Takashi.

A Eriol no fue tan difícil de encontrarlo ya que siendo este un "caballero" por decirlo así siempre busca lugares privados y tranquilos. Me dirigí a uno de los lugares donde había estado antes y me lo encontré por el camino, qué bueno que ya había terminado. Le dije que ya teníamos que irnos para tomar el avión dentro de unas horas a lo que aceptó despreocupadamente pero conociéndolo como lo conozco estoy seguro de que debe estar al menos algo molesto.

Pero encontrar a Yamazaki esa sí que era toda una hazaña! Al muy desgraciado le encanta "cenar" frente a todos y solo en algunos casos lo hacia en los baños y siempre era en los de hombres por supuesto; pero el que tenía que buscarlo era yo! Y tengo que hacerlo en cada rincón de toda esta discoteca!

Busco y busco pero nada que lo encuentro; ya lo busqué por la entrada, por donde se encuentra el DJ, por donde están bailando pero nada! Voy a buscarlo al baño y tampoco está ahí… a menos que…será posible?. Con esta pregunta me dirijo hacia el baño de mujeres y más le valía a ese Yamazaki que esté ahí o sino me las pagaría muy caro. Entro al baño y hay unas cuantas delicias cof cof digo unas cuantas mujeres que al principio me vieron sorprendidas para luego mirarme con algo que identifiqué como lujuria. no puedo negar que son preciosas y que están como para mmm comérselas…rayos! Si no fuera por Tsukishiro ahora mismo estaría disfrutando de mi plato principal con alguna de esas delicias que están ahí paradas, pero no! al maldito Tsukishiro se le ocurrió adelantar el viaje y yo estoy aquí parado buscando a Yamazaki. Si será Tsukishiro de…

Unos ruidos me sacaron de mis pensamientos nada amistosos de Tsukishiro; provenían de uno de los baños individuales.

Me acerqué hasta donde provenían aquellos gemidos y toqué sin importarme si lo hacia enfadar o no; los 3 primeros golpes o no lo escucharon o lo ignoraron porque seguían en lo mismo y yo con la paciencia que tengo comencé a tocar más fuerte hasta que se abrió la puerta dejándome ver a Takashi todo desarreglado y sudoroso. Me vio al principio sorprendido para luego verme enojado, yo por supuesto no me inmuté ante su reacción.

**-Qué quieres? No ves que estoy ocupado?**- preguntó dejándome ver a una hermosa y sexy mujer que a leguas se notaba que era una…

**-Tenemos** **que irnos**- le dije y cuando ví que iba a replicar me adelanté a decirle- **Tsukishiro lo ordena**- le expliqué con una notoria voz de fastidio y desprecio.

Él entendió y salimos sin que se despidiera de la que lo estaba acompañando, esto es normal, si ellas no se respetan a sí mismas…por qué deberíamos de hacerlo nosotros?

Al llegar a la barra Yue dijo:

**-Vamos.**

Y así sin más salimos del lugar.

Estábamos irritados pero eso no significaba que nos desquitaríamos entre nosotros por lo que solo nos limitamos a no hablar. Llegamos al hotel y empacamos para después descansar un poco.

A las 6:50a.m ya estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando a que el encargado del avión privado llegara.

Partimos exactamente a las 7 tal y como lo quería Tsukishiro y ahora solo nos queda esperar a que lleguemos a Tomoeda que no será a más tardar por la tarde.

No sé por qué pero siento que algo pasará allá que cambiará mi vida. No lo sabré hasta llegar y espero que sea algo bueno o mejor dicho espero que sea algo delicioso jajaja.

_**Sé que dije que este capitulo se llamaría EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO pero me pareció demasiado pronto para que nuestros protagonistas se encontraran.**_

_**Disculpen por la tardanza pero como había dicho antes tenia un examen de admisión que dar y pues INGRESÉ jajaja tal vez a alguno de ustedes no les importe pero para mí sí. Lo bueno de esto es que como mis clases todavía inician el lunes tendré algo de tiempo para publicar el sgt. Capi.**_

_**Espero sus reviews y acepto sugerencias, opiniones y críticas (lo menos groseras posible_) de esta historia….bueno que tengan un buen día n_n**_

_**Att. sakuritakiss**_


	5. CAPITULO 4: Ojos color chocolate

_**Hola a todos! Lamento muxo la tardanza pero mi nueva vida universitaria me está acarreando con muxas tarea, además d q sta semana stoy en exámenes parciales…y eso que solo es mi primer ciclo! No kiero saber cómo pueden ser los demás u.u…..bueno sin más preámbulos aki les traigo el capítulo 4 y recuerden que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen!**_

**CAPITULO 4: OJOS CHOCOLATE**

**SAKURA POV**

Despierto debido al sonido del despertador, paso mis manos por mis ojos y veo la hora.

**Vaya! Aún es temprano** – hablo para mí

No es muy común que me levante temprano, así que esto debe ser un milagro jeje…no sé por qué pero siento que algo pasará que me cambiará la vida.

Me meto al cuarto de baño para ducharme, salgo y me arreglo para ir a la universidad y como está refrescando un poco me visto con un pantalón jean, polo manga larga y zapatillas; me recojo el cabello y bajo a desayunar encontrándome con mi padre.

**Buenos días, papá**- lo saludo con una sonrisa sentándome para tomar desayuno.

**Buenos días, hija**- me corresponde el saludo también con una sonrisa cálida y fraternal que solo los padres saben dar y colocando mi plato de desayuno sobre la mesa.

**Buenos días, mamá**- saludo dirigiéndome a la foto que se encuentra sobre la mesa y donde en ella se ve a una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y ojos verdes: mi madre.

Tal vez se preguntarán en dónde esté ella, pues ella murió cuando tenía 3 años por lo que no la recuerdo mucho, pero… ¡tranquilos! No me siento mal ya que tengo a mi padre y a mi fastidioso hermano Touya conmigo que han sabido darme el suficiente cariño y amor para llenar el vacío que dejó mi madre…aunque claro, Touya lo hace a su manera _¬¬" _

Creo que aún no me he presentado: soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 19 años y voy a la universidad de Tomoeda que está algo alejada de casa. Mi padre es Fujitaka Kinomoto, quien es arqueólogo como también es maestra de la universidad; a veces sale de expedición como lo hará hoy y no regresará hasta la próxima semana, pero no me quedaré sola ya que iré con Tomoyo: mi prima y mejor amiga.

**¡Gracias por la comida!**- exclamo y comienzo a comer.

También tengo un hermano: Touya, es 7 años mayor que yo, estudió medicina y ahora trabaja en el hospital de Tomoeda. Es fastidioso, muy celoso y sobreprotector….no permite que ningún chico se me acerque _¬¬". _Él ya no vive con nosotros, se mudó cuando obtuvo trabajo, pero siempre viene a visitar a papá y a mí a fastidiar u.u . No importa…como sea que sea…lo quiero mucho n.n

Estoy estudiando Arqueología, porque al igual que a mi padre me di cuenta que me encanta descubrir cosas nuevas y también saber todo a lo que se refiere al pasado del hombre.

**Ya terminé, adiós papá, ya me voy a la universidad!**- grité para que me escuchara porque estaba en la cocina.

**Espera, Sakura**- me dijo y volteé a verlo- **toma**- me entregó el almuerzo…jejeje aunque ahora esté en la universidad me sigue haciendo el almuerzo, pero a mí me gusta porque no creo que haya mejor comida que el de papá!- **no olvides empacar lo necesario. Cuídate hija**- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

**No te preocupes papá n.n. Tú también cuídate mucho y no olvides llamarme**- le dije y él asintió.

**Claro, ahora vete o se te hará tarde**- me dijo.

**Sí n.n**- y salí de mi casa rumbo a la universidad.

El día la pasé de lo más normal, como de costumbre estuve junto con mi grupo SATOCHINARI; platicamos, almorzamos y salimos juntas como siempre solemos hacerlo.

Primero Tomoyo y yo fuimos a mi casa a recoger mis cosas para luego irnos a casa de ella.

Luego de llegar a su casa instalé mis cosas en la habitación que me indicó Tomoyo y luego bajé a cenar junto con ella y la tía Sonomi quien me recibió con mucho entusiasmo. Al terminar de cenar nos retiramos a la habitación de Tomoyo donde al principio estuvimos platicando y luego comenzamos con nuestra guerra de almohadas hasta que nos quedamos dormidas.

Al día siguiente me levanté tarde como siempre, pero no llegué retrasada gracias a que fui con Tomoyo a la universidad en su limosina.

Las clases pasaron normalmente con mis cursos favoritos…por eso… ¡adoro los martes! A la primera hora tengo Historia, luego música –donde estuve con Tomoyo- y para terminar Educación Física. Hoy me toca quedarme hasta tarde- ya que como estoy en el club de porristas y soy la capitana del equipo- porque tenemos que perfeccionar la nueva rutina que estamos creando.

Tomoyo se fue antes que yo, ya que hoy no tenía que quedarse a practicar con sus diseños, me dijo que iría a recoger los boletos del concierto de ese grupo famoso por lo que no la veré hasta la cena.

**SHAORAN POV**

Luego de que aterrizáramos en Tomoeda fuimos a hospedarnos para descansar. Después de habernos aseado y comido, decidí dar una vuelta por ahí como quien y conozco la ciudad…no creo perderme porque tengo un buen sentido de la orientación.

Estuve recorriendo todos los lugares de la ciudad y tal y como pensaba, esta "ciudad" no tiene mucho para que alguien como yo se divierta realmente. Visité parques, museos, cines, centros comerciales, cafeterías, restaurantes, piscinas, escuelas, hospitales y una universidad por la que pasé de largo, pero…no encontré ni un mísero bar o discoteca o algo parecido … es que cómo es que aquí las personas se divierten si no hay donde embriagarse y pasar un buen rato como yo acostumbro?

Algunas personas me miraban extrañadas por ir tan "misterioso", y es que no soy tan idiota como para ir por ahí paseando sin ocultar mi identidad, sino se armaría un gran escándalo si descubrieran que soy el famosísimo cantante y apuesto Shaoran Li (_¬¬" qué humilde!) _

Una que otra chica "valiente" se me acercaba para hablarme y para pedirme mi número telefónico, yo por supuesto se los daba encantado jajaja.

Y así me pasé caminando y caminando siguiendo un rumbo desconocido para mí, pero al ver las casas enormes con sus respectivas cocheras donde se veían autos de último modelo, me di cuenta que estaba por la zona de clase alta. No me sorprende tanto, ya que yo también provengo de una, pero esa es una historia que no me gusta recordar.

Estaba doblando una esquina cuando en eso sentí que choqué con algo o mejor dicho con alguien que hizo que se me cayeran los lentes y la gorra.

**SAKURA POV**

Después de haber practicado la nueva rutina con mis compañeras de equipo me encontraba exhausta y sudorosa por lo que fui a los vestidores y tomé una ducha. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero debió de ser mucho porque ya era demasiado tarde; me cambié a la velocidad de la luz y salí disparada a casa de Tomoyo.

Esquivaba con facilidad a las personas que iban en sentido contrario a mí, pero al doblar una esquina choqué con alguien y debido a la velocidad a la que iba caí sentada dándome un fuerte golpe en mi parte trasera.

**SHAORAN POV**

Estuve a punto de caer yo también, pero pude mantenerme en equilibrio, no puedo decir lo mismo de la persona que chocó conmigo. Por suerte no había nadie a los alrededores así que no creo que haya daño alguno en que esta persona me vea, tal vez así cause un poco de conmoción en esta ciudad tan aburrida.

**SAKURA POV**

Estaba sentada en el frío suelo con los ojos cerrados por el dolor.

**Oie, estás bien?**- escucho que alguien me pregunta. Una voz varonil. Abro mis ojos y veo a un muchacho mas o menos de mi edad que me observa y en su mirada puedo ver la burla y diversión, pero además de eso también me doy cuenta de que hay algo en su mirada que le falta, algo que he visto en muchas personas pero que él no tiene y eso es… responsabilidad.

Sé que soy despistada, pero cuando observo a las personas muy de cerca me puedo dar cuenta de muchas cosas…no por nada dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma verdad?.

**Eh? Oh, sí; estoy bien**- le contesto tratando de pararme y él al ver lo que trato de hacer me ofrece su mano y dudando por unos segundos la acepto.- **gracias ñ.ñ**. – le digo un poco adolorida.

**De nada**- me dijo y me sonrió de una manera extraña que no supe descifrar**-…preciosa**- dijo eso y me sonrojé porque, haciendo memoria, ningún hombre (excepto mi padre) me había dicho algo así.

**Sí,… etto…me podrías soltar?-** le pregunté aún un poco apenada al ver que seguía sosteniendo mi mano.

**Eh? Claro…-** me dijo algo extrañado.

Me quedé mirándolo para saber si podría descifrar su mirada. Sus ojos color chocolate me miraban también estudiándome como si tratara de ver a través de mí. Tenia una mirada tan penetrante que por un momento me hizo temblar.

Estuvimos estudiándonos con la mirada por un buen tiempo, yo perdiéndome en sus orbes chocolates y él...no sé qué sentiría. No entiendo cómo no puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos que hacen que mi corazón comience a latir más rápido de lo normal…todo esto es extraño, no entiendo por qué me pasa esto, es la primera vez que siento algo así, tendré que preguntarle a Tomoyo, ella podrá decirme qué es lo que me pasa y hablando-pensando- de Tomoyo… ¡Tomoyo! Tengo que estar ya en su casa o se preocupará.

**Ya tengo que irme**- le digo saliendo ya del trance en el que estaba sumergida en aquellos ojos color chocolate. Me alejé corriendo y cuando estaba a cierta distancia, volteé a verlo y grité- **gracias por ayudarme, adiós!-** me despedí con la mano y seguí rumbo a casa de Tomoyo.

Para mi buena suerte aún no había llegado, así que aproveché su ausencia para poder darme una ducha (otra vez), relajarme y pensar.

La rutina está casi completa, por suerte tengo compañeras muy cooperadoras y es mucho más fácil tratarlas. Solo hay que mejorar algunos detalles como no ir muy rápido ni muy lento (detalles, detalles xP)

Hm… ahora que recuerdo la mayoría de las chicas del grupo de porristas estaban algo distraídas y yo como la capitana del club que soy tenía la obligación de saber qué es lo que les pasaba y ayudarlas para que no afectara el progreso de nuestra rutina. Pero me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijeron el motivo de su distracción.

_**Flash Back**_

_Después de que terminaron las clases dl IV ciclo en la universidad un grupo de chicas se encontraban en uno de los tantos patios de ésta, al parecer estaban ensayando su rutina; todo iba bien hasta que la capitana sin razón aparente ordena tomar un descanso._

_Luego de que Sakura terminara de beber agua se dirige hacia sus compañeras que por alguna extraña razón estaban reunidas, no es que no se lleven bien pero la mayoría de veces se dividían en grupos para conversar o contarse secretos, pero hoy estaban TODAS reunidas (excepto Sakura); se acerca y les dice:_

_**Hola muchachas!, de qué tanto hablan n.n**__- pregunta al verlas tan emocionadas y parloteando sin parar._

_Al momento de que las del grupo escuchó su pregunta, lanzaron un sonoro grito que espantó a Sakura y comenzaron a hablar todas al mismo tiempo._

_Sakura aturdida por el grito solo podía entender alguna que otra palabra como: Guapos, sábado, entrada, ponerme, nervios, excitantes, concierto, cita, ANJELL, grupo…_

_Sakura estaba mareada de tanta palabrería que no lograba encontrar algún enlace para saber el motivo de tanta emoción de las chicas, hasta que una de ellas al notar el estado de Sakura grita:_

_**¡SILENCIOOOOO!-**__ dejó a todas calladitas y recién pudieron notar el estado en el que se encontraba Sakura._

_¡Sakura! ¡Capitana! ¡Jefa!- se eschó decir._

_Ya más recuperada, Sakura notó que estaba rodeada de sus compañeras que le estaban dando aire con un cuaderno._

_**¿Qué…qué me pasó?**__- preguntó confundida._

_**¡Lo sentimos mucho, capitana!**__- se disculparon las porristas- __**no fue nuestra intención aturdirla con nuestros gritos….de verdad lo lamentamos mucho!**__- dijeron inclinándose ante Sakura._

_**Eh?...tranquilas, estoy bien ñ.ñ**__- justo recordó el motivo de su acercamiento- __**pero díganme, por qué están tan emocionadas?**__- les dijo confusa y al ver que se iba a repetir lo de hace unos momentos y queriendo salvar su cordura habló rápidamente- __**pero esta vez una a la vez por favor jejeje**__-rió nerviosa._

_Las chicas se miraron entre sí y como si se comunicaran telepáticamente entre ellas asintieron y una de ellas habló:_

_**¿No lo sabes Sakura?**__- preguntó Kaori, una de las porristas._

_**Eh?**__- ladeó la cabeza Sakura._

_**ANJELL dará un concierto este sábado!-**__ chilló emocionada Kaori- __**estoy…quiero decir….estamos emocionadas!. El grupo más famoso vendrá aquí a Tomoeda….podremos ver al trío de chicos más guapos y excitantes de TODA asia! No puedo esperar más, por suerte ya tengo mi entrada, pero no sé qué ponerme para el sábado**__- dijo lo último cabizbaja- __**no importa, mañana iré de compras**__- se recuperó rápidamente- __**se imaginan chicas? Que alguna de nosotras tenga una cita con alguno de ellos?**_

_Sakura no supo en qué momento Kaori dejó de hablarle sólo a ella porque ahora estaba hablando con TODAS y comenzaban a alucinar con su supuesta cita._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Con tan solo recordar aquello le causó gracia y estaba feliz de que sus compañeras estuvieran muy emocionadas.

**¡vaya! Parece que en verdad ese grupo es muy popular entre las chicas**- susurró estando en la tina de baño.

ANJELL, me pregunto, qué tipo de grupo será, según Tomoyo y muchas chicas es un grupo que enamora a todas con sus canciones y su presencia. Me pregunto si eso será cierto- pensaba Sakura.

Terminó de darse su baño y salió para cambiarse y bajar a cenar.

Cuando bajó se encontró con Tomoyo, al parecer acababa de llegar.

**Hola, Tomoyo, tardaste mucho.**

**Hola Sakura; sí, se me hizo tarde. Ven, ya vamos a cenar n.n**

Se pasaron conversando durante toda la cena sobre el dichoso concierto de ANJELL y de los nuevos vestidos que ya tenía pensado Tomoyo para Sakura y para el resto de las chicas del grupo SATOCHINARI.

Culminando la cena, cada una se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Sakura acostada ya en su cama recordó lo sucedido en la tarde y no le comentó nada a Tomoyo.

**Ya se lo diré mañana**- susurró Sakura cerrando los ojos y como ultima imagen que tuvo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fueron unos _**ojos color chocolate.**_

_**Continuará….**_

_**Bueno, aki ya está el capi 4 de esta historia! Qué dicen, merezco un review?**_

_**Agredezco a los que me han dejado reviews…significan muxo para mí…muxas graxias!**_

_**Y vuelvo a pedir disculpas por el retraso u.u**_

_**Entonces díganme…les gustó?...les gustó su encuentro? Creen que fue muy pronto para q Sakura comience a sentir esto o esta bien asi?. Acepto sugerencias, criticas (lo menos groseras posibles n.n), etc….**_

_**Para el próximo capitulo se titulará : Ojos esmeralda…jaja sí, esta vez leeremos qué es lo q piensa nuestro kerido Shaoran de su encuentro de miradas entre él y Sakura.**_

_**Bueno, sin nada más que decir me despido… **_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! Sayonara n.n**_


End file.
